Mini Half Breeds
by Animelove101
Summary: POST BREAKING DAWN! 6 year old cullens? Strange Half Immortals? Backfiring " Coolio Juujuu"? Oh yes, we do need Aluminum foil hats.
1. Meet Mikiko

My first try at a twilight fanfic!

I had this idea when i was reading, its totaly random. I thoguht to myself "Wouldn't a little jasper be adorible?" and "What kind of mischevious things would they do as children?" Now I know.

DONT OWN TWILIGHT! I only pray that I wodn Robert Pattinson. :P

* * *

I love my after life. My child, my family, my Edward. No women on earth can be as lucky as I, with an eternal happily ever after and people to share it with. If only my happiness didn't include a few misshapes, but that just makes it more interesting.

"Bella, I swear! You couldn't dress yourself if you lived a decade in my closet!" Alice said, once again displeased with my apparel. "I'm a mom! I cant be walking around in all these… sexy clothes you get me." oh yes, she's forced me into using the But I'm a mommy!' excuse. "Oh yea.." she said, then continued after a thought. " Nineteen year old moms shouldn't dress decently. Only eighteen year olds ones can." then she smirked waiting for my obvious reply. "I'M 18!!! IT DIDN'T COUNT!" I shouted back before grabbing her outfit and ran to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror to see what she chose for me. It was a dark blue cashmere sweater, a pair of dark jeans. "Aw Alice, you finally understand my taste in clot-… you know what, I'm so glad I didn't look at the tags. Probably some expensive crap again." I looked into my eyes, they still had a red tint, but they were close the topaz. "Alice, I still don't get why you don't just let me wear what I want to….. Alice?" It's abnormal for her not to protest about my complaints, so can you blame me for a slight panic? I hurried out of the room and was next to her in about a fourth of a second. She had that distant look in her eyes and was as still as a normal vampire would be. "Alice what do you see?" But since she didn't reply I laid on the bed and waited for her vision to end.

Isn't it to soon for the Volturi to come back? I don't remember how long its been, but Renesmee looks about 6, so not that long. Victoria couldn't have hid any of her newborn, Edward would have known. Oh gawd did he get me a new car?! Did Renesmee think that she's seen us drive enough to try it on her own?! DID JACOB LET HER?! DID SHE CRASH?! DID SHE- "BELLA!" Alice was shaking me roughly "STOP WIGGIN OUT, WE NEED TO WARN THE OTHERS!" I ran out the room and around the house in vampire speed taking in every little aspect and detail "RENESMEE?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU BABY!?!?!?!? YOUR LEGS ARE TO SMALL TO HIT THE GAS PEDAL, I DON'T CARE IF JACOB THINKS YOU CAN DO IT!!!! HONEY WHERE ARE YOU!?!?! I-" But before I could finish with my rant, everyone was staring at me from the living room. EVERYONE! " Is this a need to know?" Charlie said his eyes still racing around the room attempting to figure out how I moved that fast.

If I could blush, I would be a red tomato. "Nothing dad." Then my eyes landed on Renesmee holding in her laughter with her mouth in a hard line but shaking shoulders. I quick pulled her in my arms and checked her for keys. Oddly enough, she had the pair to my Ferrari. "No driving dammit." and that did it. A howl of laughter snapped out of everyone's mouth. Well almost everyone, Alice still had a terrified face.

"Are you done having you little giggle fest? There is a serious matter at hand. Something's coming and I cant see it. All I heard were screams of fright and a childish roar, but by entire vision disappeared. It was almost like when I try to look for Jacob or Renesmee, but it was something different." That got everyone's silence. "How long till we don't know what to expect?" Jasper asked with a worried look on his face as he walked to Alice and held her in a protective way. "Five minutes."

Edward made a hushing motion to quite everyone down and then he closed his eyes to focus. "I cant hear any thoughts… but.. Do you hear that music?"

"Muse…. Super massive black hole?… but it's getting louder faster…" I answered for him. Esme went in a protective form around Charlie, Jacob and Renesmee. I opened up my shield to cover the house, better safe then sorry. "Do you hear that?" Emmet asked, he seemed excited for the fight. "It's… another heart beat…" Rosalie answered, glancing at Renesmee with over sized shocked eyes. "A half immortal? But Nahuel usually sends a letter or calls when he plans to visit." Edward said. I heard the heart beat as well and noticed how it was like that of a half immortal half human children.

The noise got louder, and soon we could hear the paws hitting the ground lightly. Rosalie, Emmet, jasper, Alice, Edward and I started circling the others and waited for the attack. Our heads snapped to the left when the window broke. Carlisle and Edward jumped in front of the circle of mortals and half mortals, tossing away the pieces of glass so that Charlie's blood didn't distract me. A loud roar came through the room, from behind Renesmee. She smiled at me and lifted a black cat up. It's eyes were blood red and the cat glared at me. The cat morphed into a light skin girl with hair similar to Alice's, but her bangs reached her collar bone and covered her face. She looked about 14 or 15 and she pulled a black cape that was tied to her leg and quickly covered her body before we could see her exposed skin. She flipped her hair out of her face and her eyes raced from Renesmee, to Edward, to me.

"Are you the mind reader and the powerful newborn?" she asked in a British accent. Her voice wasn't like the bells of vampires, but it wasn't the plain plainness of a human's either. Jacob yanked Renesmee from behind the girl and hid her behind his back. Edward jumped in front of the girl and stared at her with furious eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" So he couldn't read her mind. Her red lips formed a smirk and she had sharp teeth like Jacobs. "I have many names. You may call me Mikiko or Miki, I don't really care." Her eyes turned to Renesmee, who was pressing her hand so hard against Jacob it kind of looked like she was slapping him. Tired of being ignored, she ran around Jacob and came to the girl. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pleased to meet you Miki-chan!" Renesmee quickly hugged the girl. The Mikiko's face froze for a minute, then grinned happily. "OH! So you weren't captured against your will!" Then she looked at us apologetically. "Sorry, I heard rumors of a half breed and the Volturi and a powerful vampire and a mind reader and I got a little excited…" She said this with no accent at all, but a sheepish look. "I thought I could use my coolio juujuu and help but…never mind" She shrugged and then her skin and eyes faded from the pale skin tone to a warmly tanned one and from a vampires blood thirst crimson eyes to captive black ones. She looked at the broken window and grimaced "Uuh.. Do I gotta fix that?"

Instead of replying, we stood there in shock. Powerful newborn? Mind reader? Volturi? What were these rumors? Should we expect more half breeds? "Excuse me lady?" I blinked and looked at Mikiko in front of me. "Are you okay? You looks like you could have a heart attack…Hehe, but you cant- But that's not the point! I'm so so so so soooo pleased to meet you!" She threw her arms around me and gave me a bear hug. Then she turned to Edward "Hello Sir!" She held out her hand and Edward slapped it.

"Who the hell are you? Coming here, braking windows! Talking down at us! Causing such a ruckus! Touching my wife!" He glared down at her with his beautiful glare. If looks could kill.

"Well if your gunna be a dick about it! I just heard there was a cute lil kid in trouble. I came by thinking I could help. Sheesh!" "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!-"

"YOU WANNA KEEP THIS UP?! I CAME TO HELP! YOUR PISSIN ME OFF YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCK!" She started chanting in a strange language, and I wrapped my shield around everyone but her. I automatically lunged in front of Renesmee and pushed her back to our little group of mortals. Edward took a defensive stance in front of us, and Emmet charged at Mikiko. The room was filled with black and my shield couldn't stop it. "DAMMIT! WHERE IS THE BROAD!?" I heard it, but I couldn't believe it. Emmet's voice went from an angry baritone to an angry 6 year olds. "I CANT SEE IN MORE THEN ONE WAY! SON OF A BITCH!" the same thing happened to Alice, though her voice was still high. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Bella?! Bella, what's wrong?!" small arms wrapped around me, then they grew back to size. Or so I thought "Edward! Your voice is so high!" Said a little girl. The black smoked cleared slightly and I turned to look at my reflection in the glass on the floor. It was a young girl with big brown eyes staring back at me. "Emmet?! Emmet are you okay?! Your so small!" "Rosalie! ROSALIE?! Little girl have you seen a tall beautiful blonde?" "I AM that blonde!" "GASP!" A small girl with wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes grabbed the hands with a boy with a buzz cut who was slightly smaller then the girl. "ALICE?! ALICE WHERE ARE YO- Oh, there you are!" A little boy with curly honey blonde hair was hugging a girl with black hair in small ponytails on the top of her head. I turned back to see who owns the arms holding me.

I automatically gasped. The most splendid shade of jade eyes were looking at me with such concern, uncertainty, and dread. As unhappy as those eyes looked, they were so captivating. The deepest shades of green that swallowed me whole. They brought back the most pleasant memories and wishes of Edward and I in the meadow. Of our peaceful little house in that same special meadow, with all of us playing with Renesmee. My utter happiness. My hand automatically reached out to comfort the face which held the eyes. The beautiful face that looked like a terrified angel. The curve of the cheeks, the mouth wide open gapping at me. Such a beautiful face… that looked so familiar, yet totally new… 'Edward?" The face smiled at me, though never losing the worried astonished look, spoke. "Bella, Love, It's me… but… wha-what happened?" His voice was like soothing music. Childish and shaken, but still my Edward. "Oh Edward, what happened?!"

"Esme, this is… utterly fascinating! They all look like there 6!" I heard another young voice, but not as young as the others. "Carlisle, stop acting like this is a science experiment!" Wow, angry Esme. That's another first. Wait a minute… If their all small then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Bella! Bella, calm down!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAH MY EARS!"

"GET HER TO SHUT UP!"

"HEHEHEHE!"

Laughter and my shrieks of horror. They were all going to see my ugly hair and my unbalanced life as a 6 year old. "wait… 6 year old?.. RENEMSEE! BABY WHERE ARE YOU?!" By this time there was barely a fog in the living room. Renemsee was sitting in Mikiko's lap laughing her little head off with the troublesome girl. "Oh my gawd! That was CLASSIC!" Mikiko wiped a tears and tried to calm her laughter. Nessie touched the little demons face giggled. "yea that was my favorite part too, Hehe!" Jacob sat next to them, supreme horror on his face. I was to afraid to look at Charlie. I bet he's having a heart attack…. Wait… there's no heart beats? I cant hear the blood running through the laughing girls' veins. "Edward… it's to quiet." I hid behind him. "I can barely hear their thoughts. It's… terrifyingly abnormal." "What do you mean 'cant hear there thoughts'? Is this a need to know?!" Charlie was on his knees staring at us. "Well.." the demon girl put Nessie on the couch next to her and twiddled her fingers. "You see, I have some anger issues. At times I can get out of control, and my powers explode. I'm a half immortal half human. My mother was a very strong decedents of shape shifters and my father had some sort of physical power. I can slightly alter reality and I can change my form from human to some feline creatures. It's kind of like being a witch."

"Yes well, that doesn't explain what really happened does it?" Rosalie said, her arms crossed over her oversized shirt. Apparently we all need new clothes. "Well, I felt young and foolish and useless when I was being scolded." Glare at Edward "And so it might have had an effect on the spell." A little growl came out of Edward and Jasper "I can fix it!" she threw her arms up in defense "It's just going to take some time. Why don't you guys enjoy being mostly mortal for a while?" And with that she grabbed Renesmee and Charlie and headed for the door. "There going to help me with some shopping and gathering of such things." "LEAH! SETH!" Jacob shouted, his voice breaking in random spots "WATCH OVER THEM… PLEASE… I beg you…" Being away from Renesmee is so hard for Jacob, but this is the wisest decision. Leaving us with Leah is like a death sentence, leaving Charlie with us is unintelligent, and Renesmee is barely older then us physically. But they can handle going to the store real quick right?

"Well this is fucking BULLSHIT!" We all turned to Alice who began shaking "I CANT SEE AND NOW I'M EVEN SMALLER! I DON'T WANT TO BE SMALL!" she fell on the floor and started rolling hitting her fists on the ground and kicking "NO NO NO NO NOOO!" Jasper ran his stubby little legs to her side to comfort her, but got a knuckle sandwich. Alice kept throwing her tantrum and Jasper fell backwards on his but. "WaaaaAAAaaAAAAaH!" Jasper sat next to her bawling his little blue eyes out. "She! She! SHE! SHE HIT MEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaAHAHAHAAHAAAAH!" Esme ran to Jasper. She looked like she could be no older than 9. "It's okay little one. She's just throwing a fit." she told him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "NO I'M NOT!" Alice's legs and fists locked onto the ground and her head shot up to look at Esme. "yes you are huney. Maybe you should take a nap." "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Alice jumped up and ran out of the room. The sound of breaking dishes ran through the house. "oh dear… I'll go get her" Carlisle sighed. He looked about 8 and had to hold his over sized pants up while he walked.

"Oh no Alice lost her mind! It's Midget fever!" Emmet shouted wide eyed and everything. He turned to shake Rosalie "WERE NEXT! QUICKLY! We need to eat all the cookies in the house before My brain melts in my head! WHERES THE ALUMINUM FOIL!? WE NEED PROTECTIVE HELMITS!" Emmet ran after Alice into the kitchen screaming about how aliens were coming for his 'babeh'. Rosalie stood there, still shaking, till she fell on the floor and looked around. Rose saw a pencil on the table next to Jacob. "This is mine!" she grabbed the pencil and turned to the coffee table with a magazine and a vase of flowers "and this is mine! OooOO! And these are mine! And that's mine, and that.." She wondered around the room collecting little knickknacks and placing them in her shirt. They started falling out and landing on the floor and she would recollect them as soon as she turned around. Edward grabbed my hand and ran us both to Jacob.

He was playing tug of war with Rosalie for a mauled shoe which I would have to investigate later. "Rosalie! There were some pretty beads under the TV!" Edward shouted desperately. It seemed like we were the only sane ones other then Esme and Carlisle, and they were gone. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Nessie's the only kid I've worked with in a long time! Now I have Miss stingy, Hissy-Fit McGee, Blue eyed cry baby, and professor wig out! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO BELLS?!" Edward slapped the man "GOOD GOD! Get a hold of yourself! This is no time for sissy shitting!" I gasped "OooOH, you're not supposed to say that! I said 'shit' in front of Charlie, and he put soap in my-" I slapped myself "Oh my god, it really is taking over your mind!" Edward nodded sadly and handed Jacob a clove of garlic. He stared at it in his palm. "Your kidding right? Does this stuff really hurt you guys?" Edward gave him an offended glare. "Of course not! Just threaten to make them eat it. What kind of kid likes to eat garlic?" "The retarded kind?" "Exactly."

* * *

Hows that for the first chapter? I'm starting the next one immediately! If you have any suggestion, PLEASE TELL ME! Possitive comments are greatly accepted, and yes I know that everyone here is a little OC. There supposed to be. Do you think Uchiha Sasuke was the hard core bad ass he is in Naruto when he was 4? HELL NO! He was a snot nosed lil kid. :D

Tell me if I need to make it funnier!


	2. We shrunk even more!

HARRO! Wanna thank you (how ever few there are) for readin :D!

I know that the frist chappie was crap, but thats just because i never had a plan for getting out the concept. All i wanted to make sure I did was turn them to little kids, introduce my character, and get out the basic storyline. If you have funny ideas or requests for this, dont hesitate to DEMAND! DEMAND IT DAMMIT, DEMAND!! WRAARWRARWRARWRAAAAR- --.--

jasper( im suddenly obsessed wiht him :O) : SHE DONT OWN ITS BITCHEZ!

me; EXACTLEH- wait what-

* * *

Jacob finally sat down on the couch across from us after successfully capturing every little person running ramped in the house. Esme and Carlisle sat on opposite sides of the couch. Carlisle was on the left with jasper on his lap, who was sucking on a garlic. Then Rosalie was emptying her pockets of her stolen knickknacks and next to her was Emmet who was making himself an aluminum foil hat. Edward Was squirming next to me, still uncomfortable with the thought of not being able to hear everyone's minds clearly. On the right edge of the couch was Esme holding Alice in her lap. Alice was trying to suck on the garlic like Jasper but she kept grossing out, and Esme was pleased with the thought that all of us could fit on one couch.

"why do we have to suck on these again, Woofy?" Alice asked deciding whether or not she should just throw it as Jacob instead of sucking on it. "Because if you suck on it hard enough, it turns into a cool magical hat." Jasper answered her, eyes wide with excitement. "But it's just a garlic. Only retarded Kids suck on garlic." Edward and Jacob smiled smugly at each other. Jasper's face flushed, and he threw the garlic at Alice "I AM NOT!" then he started crying again. "FINISHED!" Emmet's chubby little face glowed and he threw an empty box on the floor. He turned to Rosalie and shoved a gigantic metal glob on her head, then put one on himself. "does it make me look sexy?" Rosalie asked him, knowing he would say yes. "Sure!.. What's sexy?" His face turned confused and she just sighed sadly and continued pulling out things from her shirt. "Edward I'm scared." I turned to him hoping that his beautiful green eyes would calm me. "I know, me too. Their minds are completely devoured! All I hear are the thoughts of small children, and just slight memories of who they really are." His eyes widened. "we might be next!"

"Sooooo… do you guys eat, I don't know.. Human food now?" Jacob wanted nothing more than a distraction for himself so the minutes that Renesmee was gone would fly by faster. "OooOOOH! I want hot pockets! Can I have hot pockets?" Carlisle asked with a expecting smile on his face. We've lost Carlisle. All hope is gone. At least there's still Esme- "HOT POCKET!" a mock Asian voice said to my left, it was Esme. Carlisle grinned happily and said in an even worse Asian accent "You don't want gurl, you want HOT POCKET!" When he said hot pocket he shot his arms up and his fist made contact with Emmet's face, and Emmet fell off the couch. Everyone gasped and then a half second later they were all laughing at Emmet as he whimpered and rubbed his nose.

It was the funniest shit I've ever seen. Rosalie was squirming holding her sides with the most adorable laughter, well until she farted. The red in her face turned white and everyone looked at her in shock, then they were laughing even harder. Emmet even pointed at her snorting and Rose sat there glaring at them. "Oh gawd that was funny." He wiped a tear from his face. His nose cringed and then he waved his hand in front of his face "Oh dam Rose, that fucking stinks." Edward made a gagging noise next to me, then made a break for the door. His pants fell when he ran and so did his boxers. His shirt barely covered his round little butt, but it was still funny. I Laughed even harder and when I went to inhale I smelt it. It was like a gallon of milk was left closed for a year, and then someone opened it and threw the milk all over the room. "Oh dam!" I covered my nose and ran to where Edward was hiding, but my sweater looked like a dress on me. Soon everyone fled from Rose and she was still on the couch. She started sobbing and then ran to the escapies.

"NO! GO AWAY POOPY GIRL!" Jasper shouted as he grabbed Alice's hand and they ran farther away "OH GAWD, ITS IN MY NOISE! ITS IN MY NOISE!" Alice shouted as she broke loose from Jaspers hold and ran far ahead of him. Rosalie turned to Jacob who started running away. Then she turned to Carlisle who was in front of Esme. He was shaking a broom at Rose "BACK SMELLY, BACK!" And then Rose ran sobbing to me and Edward. "GODZILLA!" He shouted then threw me on his little back and wobbled away, not wanting to leave me behind. Rosalie tried to chase us, but her tears were clouding her vision. I heard other little foot steps and I turned to my right. Jasper was giving Alice a piggyback ride too. "Hey Edward I bet I can beat you to the pantry with Alice on my back." He smirked. Of course he could, Alice was so small and Edward and I are about the same height. "Nuh uH! Your so on!" Edward said from under me. Apparently I've lost Edward as well. They ran around the kitchen racing each other and dodging Rosalie. When we were all about to reach the pantry, Carlisle and Esme ran past us. "NO~! IT'S _MY_ LIPSTICK, GIVE IT!" Esme shouted at him "IT WOULD LOOK GOOD ALL OVER THE WALLS, TRUST MEEEeeEEE!" Carlisle shouted back. Carlisle is the most immature 8 year old I have ever seen. Wait… he doesn't look 8 any more.. He looks 6.

I turned to look at the others. They have gotten 2 years younger. There faces were chubbier and there words were more slurred. "Oh my god, I'm 3 years old again!-" CRASH! Everything went dark, and I heard cries and shouts. Small chubby arms wrapped around me, and pulled me closer to. "Bewa, are you okay?" It was Edwards voice. He sounded even younger and even more adorable, and then everything turned light again. "Oh Jesus, what the hell did you kids do?!" Jacob ran to us. He yanked the pot that was blocked my vision off my head. Edward hugged me tightly and started to cry. He looked back up to me with his face as beautiful and innocent as that of a baby angel. He wiped away a tear from my face, I didn't even know I was crying. "Are you okay, Bewa?" He stood up and kissed my head over and over, where it was sore. "yeah, I'm 'kay. Are you Edward?" I asked standing up next to him. He nodded and wiped his nose off on his over sized sleeve. Jacob gasped and looked back and forth from us. "you guys look like belong in munchkin land…." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ AWICE!!!!!!!!! AWICE, IM SOWWY! I DUN MEAN IT!"

Our heads shot to the other side of the small pantry. Alice was laying on top of a bag of beans and jasper was hugging her little arm. We ran and wobbled over there, gasps were coming out of our little mouths. "Is she okay Jacob?" Esme asked trying to peep over Jacobs shoulder when he crouched down. "She's still breathing, I just think she hit her head too hard.. Hey.. Midget.. Hey wake up…" Jasper ran out the room and then came back covered in pots and pans. "Moove! I have to kiss Awice! I am Pwince Chawming" He ran past us pocking everyone in his way with a spoon. He threw it to the side when he reached Awice- Alice. He gave her a little smooch on the lips, total Kodak moment, and stared at her worried. "eww koodies" was whispered from behind us, but no one looked at Rosalie. Jacob pocked Alice in the nose, his thick finger pushing through her little nostril. Alice's head shook and she her eyes opened. She looked at the hand in front of her which made her go cross eyed and gasped. Jasper ran to his spoon then came back and stabbed Jacobs hand with it. Jacob pulled his finger out of her nose, made a face, then ran to was off his hand. "AWICE! I deffeadeded.. Defenededed… I kiwed the dwagon! An' I sabed you!" he smiled triumphantly and Alice hugged him "YAAY!" "You never sabed ME from a dwagon, Emmet." this time I turned to see Rosalie and Emmet holding hands. "Yes well, you smell like… the bottom of Edwards feet." then they smiled at each other.

Jacob came back and sighed heavily "Look at you guys! Your all messy and.. Why is Carlisle wearing poorly applied lipstick?" Jacob stared at Carlisle who had red eyes and pink lipstick all over his mouth. Esme crossed her arms and looked away angrily "Because walls have feelings too!" Carlisle looked at her mad and shouted "NO THEY DON'T! THERE DEAD! NOW GO MAKE ME A SANDWICH WOMEN!" Esme pulled out a little makeup bad and turned to him with Mascara in her hand. Carlisle started crying again and ran behind Jacob. "oh" was all Jacob said. Esme put away her make up and gasped at what Jacob was talking about. There was beans and rice and flour all over the floor. My eyes raced around the room. I pointed at Rosalie "She did it!" Before I could grab Edward and make a run for it, Jacob stepped in front of the exit. "Clean it all up now. I don't Nessie playing in dirt when she comes back and I'm positive that this is what grown up Esme and Carlisle would want… hehe, walls…." Jacob turned around and tossed a broom and picker upper and a mini replica of both items. Renesmee wanted to try sweeping once, so of course we let her have her way. She likes to play house.

We started cleaning after Alice threw another tantrum. Everyone in a while Rosalie would try to run past Jacob who was sitting in front of the door. He said we couldn't leave until the pantry was cleaned up. Me and Jasper were fighting over the little broom and Esme swept the whole floor 3 times because her little arms were having difficulty with the big broom. When we finished, Jacob shook his head laughing. "It's funny because all the dirt on the floor is now on your clothes. But it's not funny cause now I have to clean you. Oh gawd…" He picked us all up at once and carried us to the quest room where he sometimes stays. He put us down and closed the door so he could go look for some towels and some clothes. "You wanna, you wanna play hide and seek?" I heard Alice ask everyone, her voice was so adorable! "I wanna be it!" Edward said happily "NO! You cheat! I saw you! You wead my mind!" Rosalie said. Edward frowned, apparently he hoped that they would all forget his powers. "Awice cant be it, either" Jasper said "She can see the futuwe. It's not faiw." He said to her and she poiuted. I guess she had the same Idea as Edward. "Emmet will be it!" Carlisle said shaking with excitement.

Emmet walked to the corner saying a string of unintelligent things and closed his eyes. "One…. Twoo…. Treee… uh… batman symbol… eleventy six…nine…. Um….. " while he counted I ran to hide under the bed, and Jasper followed me. "No jasper go away! Dis is my hidin' spot!" I snapped in a whisper. "but Awice says I can't hid wit hew. Pweeeaaase?" His big blue eyes were too much to resist. "fine" We peeped from under the covers. Edward was behind Emmet, Alice had a lamp shade on her head and she covered herself in a green blankly. Carlisle Was trying not to laugh at Emmet's poor counting skills from inside the closet, Rosalie was hiding behind the pillows above us, and Esme was on the other side of the small couch. "UuUuUuh… b.. sixty-nine…. Fourteen…. Uuh.. ONE HUNDWED!" Emmet jumped to turn around and Edward ran behind him. He was going to be Emmet's shadow the whole time. Emmet ran to us and yanked the comforter off the bed. His face went from excited to disappointed to excited again when he looked downward at the bottom of the bed. I felt jasper crawl backwards, but I didn't know why. "FOUND YOU!" Emmet said grinning, laying on his side looking at me. "FUDGE NUGGETS!" I jumped out form under the bed and looked around for jasper so I could glare at him. He was looOooOng gone. I helped Emmet find everyone else, which was really easy because I knew where they were. Edward got mad when he saw I was captured because that meant he was next (and he was!), then I saw Jasper yanking the blanky off Alice so he could hide too and that got them both caught. Carlisle started laughing and we found him, then I pulled the pillow off Rosalie. Esme jumped out from behind the couch triumphantly. I walked to the corner and covered my eyes.

"One…. Two.." I heard rustles and stomps and giggles and 'go away jasper's. "Skip a few, ninety-nine a hundred!" the room was bare and I wanted revenge. But on who? Emmet or Jasper? I could probably find Jasper easily, so I chose Emmet. "Emmet I found you!" I shouted smugly, listening. "No you didn't!-" came out from the other side of the dresser "-Ow! Stop biting meh damit!" I walked in the direction of the voice only tripping once. When Rosalie and Emmet were having a slap fight when I came to them. "hehehe" I giggled at there sadness. "THIS IS BUWSHIT!" Rosalie shouted while Emmet ran to the bed and tossed off the blanket where jasper was hiding with Alice. Someone covered my eyes and said "Guess who, bewa." "EDWARD!" Then Edward and I held hands till we got to the closet and found Esme and Carlisle. Before we could start another round, Jacob came in with a pile of towels.

He opened a door which led to his really really really big bath tub. It was as big as a Jacuzzi, which is probably what it also was. He Started running a nice warm bubble bath, which I saw him eye longingly. When we were all in the tub Jacob ran out of the room to go find some of Nessie's different shampoos. "I WANT THE ONE THAT SMELLS LIKE ROSES! Rose said "Well then I want the one that smells like head and shoulders!" Emmet shouted back. "So.. You want head and shoulders?" Edward asked him skeptically "No, just one that smells like it." "OoooOookay…." "Do they have one that smews ike cookies?" Jasper asked in all seriousness "I wike cookies."

_

* * *

_

This is probably ALOT funnier to me then you, but that's because i make their lil voices in meh head :D

I LUV LIL CARLISLE! and Jawspeh! :D

alot better then the last right? XD HEHE!

Jasper: COMMENT BITCHEZ!

Meh: YEA! or ill leave his stinky poop diapers on your door step!

jasper: Some people might actualy like that...

meh:..:O thats weirdly true.. *shiver*

jasper:...wait... HEY I WEAR UNDIES! IM A BIG BOY!


End file.
